


Animalia

by Lokianvulk_who



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokianvulk_who/pseuds/Lokianvulk_who
Summary: A Prank home wrong, Ronald Weasley is now taken to a whole new world.
Comments: 1





	Animalia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to this attempt of writing. Please enjoy and constructive criticism is more than welcome. Due to what’s happening in the world today, I hope everyone is safe and sound.
> 
> I personally finally have time, so I am writing this. And another. Oh I have a proper intro but it’s too late so I’ll put it at the End notes?

If anything could sum up Ronald Bilius Weasley’s life, it was complicated. He could easily accept that. After all, as he stood beside Draco, and Padma, Daphne, and Harry and Susan, staring down three hungry werewolves, he knew that if not for him they wouldn’t be in this situation.

He remembered the first time things became, for a lack of a better term, Weird. It all started when he was 3 years old and his brothers tried to have a spider bite him. Not in a Spider-Man way either _._

_As he stared at what was supposed to be his teddy bear, he screamed in fear. When the teddy bear turned spider bit him, he stopped screaming in fear and just wanted the pain to stop. And suddenly,both the spider and him disappeared, to the great shock and dismay of the brothers who hadn’t known what would’ve happened had they gone through with the plan to scare him while he was asleep._

_When Baby Ron came to, he was wrapped in string, and was on top of something. The spider had taken Ron. Ron pushed out his magic forcefully, with only two things in mind. To be far away from the pain, and to be safe. Now it would’ve been easier if Ron had only wanted the pain to to go away. Like he would’ve if the twins had played the prank while asleep. But unfortunately, Ron wanted to be safe, as well. His baby brain could only understand that in a place that was supposed to be safe, he was attacked. The end result, was the spider’s mind had been altered. The magics keeping the spider there solidified and permanent. Ron didn’t know at the time, but he had built a Familiar’s Bond_.

_The Familiar bond was a concept that every decent magical knew, and some, not many, but some built with their pets. Back in time, Familiar bonds were things of legends. Merlin had a bond in a Thunder bird. Gryffindor was named so after his bonds with the Griffin Herds, and Slytherin, not to out done had a nest of Basilisks whose mother had formed a bond with him. He hatched her under his own power._

_The magical and non magical flocks of birds that Ravenclaw kept where legendary. And Kind sweet Hufflepuff, had a way with Hipoogriffs, squirrels and Thestrals._

_Draconius, an Ancient Greek wizard, was said to have tamed and bonded with a Hydra. His family to this day have a special bond with three, (currently) hydra Nests._

_The basic idea is that a familiar bond is quite a commitment. The animals, if you want to call them that with connect with you and will be there every step of the way. They will build a bond strong enough that even Death might not keep them apart. And Ron had made one in his desperation to be safe. He didn’t know this, but he had a quite zealous familiar that wasn’t afraid to call for help._

_The place that they were in was more due to the spider, who had been part of the equation once the bond had been initiated. Most spiders don’t really have the concept of what they are when they are made. Same goes for all conjured or transfigured animals. They are a blank slate. It is why they are reversed or banished quickly. Because they are adults with none of the instincts that every animals has when they are born_.

_What Ron did, on the other hand, is he forced the animal to **be** an animal. He basically in a way switched the blank spider, for a real one. The giant spider, that unknown to Ron was a acromantula, was capable of thought, and was mentally linked to a Spider cluster. So that made the spider’s bond all the more special, as the bond connected Ron to the entire cluster. This also brought about the attention of the Head of the Acromantulas, a’riadhane. It is name given by wizards, for its spider name wouldn’t be pronounced easily by the human tongue._

_The cluster was situated in a forestland owned by a family that was bonded to a nest of Hydras. The spiders took Ron as their own and treated him as newly hatched. His familiar taught him ways of using his magic to protect himself and put himself on a high enough spot in the hierarchy._

_All this resulted in Ron not being found until 8 months later, when a Hydra Nest attacked the cluster. When the Nest was repelled, the family that was bonded to them came to see how. They had been allowing the nest to feed on the acromantulas but somehow the acromantula beat them? They checked and found a human boy, playing with the spiders._

_If the family wasn’t already bonded they may have killed all the spiders in a misguided attempt to save the child, but the family could recognise a familiar bond when they saw one, and so brought the child with them. This family was indeed the family descended from Draconius. And with Ron, they had a decision. They could try and tell people about the child, but they had yet to hear any hullabaloo about a missing child. And if they were correct then most probably the child was abandoned_.

_Thus, without knowing how wrong they were, they changed young Ron Weasley’s life, renaming him. He was wearing a blue cap, and a red woollen shirt with an enchanted W and they kept it, just in case they needed to explain why he was different from them. For the Hydra family was infamous for two reasons. Their bonds, and their face. Their eyes had a serpentine curve, and they were naturally water based in their magics._

_Until He cried, and unable to escape forced his magic once more, this time on the nest, resulting in his apparating on top of the head of a recently born hydra, bonding with it as well. Thus with both the nest and the cluster firmly on the side of keeping and protecting the child, and Alexios and his wife, Changying deciding to adopting the child, The hydra family gained a new member._

_As the years passed, Ron, now named Dionysus Zhang, got older, and the more he learnt. His mother was from China, and was from well known family that bonded with Felines. The Zhang family was supposed to be blessed by Poseidon with shapeshifting abilities, which is why on the magical side, the Zhang family was almost wiped out._

_Their magic and blessing were irrevocably changed, and they alongside other big names being hunted down was one of the few events in wizarding history that brought all wizards together. What remained of the magical society of China were either evacuated or they went deep underground. This is one of many reasons why the muggle discrimination remained, as most magical families were torn apart once the invention of guns rolled around._

_The growth of each world changed from their muggle counterparts, as many families were killed, many magics lost. Some, like Britain, were able to strike that balance, while many did not. The Greek government was the latter, with their underground cities and underwater villages. This brought about advancements in inter species alliances, with Goblins, Dwarves and Merpeople, too._

_**Thus, when Pandora lovegood came with her husband, and Hestus scamander, and found one Ron Weasley staring back at her, she was understandably surprised.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt, and one that I’m keeping for reactions. Please tell how it is. I am working on another, and will done quite soon. 
> 
> Hello, I am lokian! I will be your storyteller wherever and whenever you are reading this! Enjoy!!!


End file.
